The present invention relates generally to the connectors, and more particularly, relates to a right angle board-to-board connector having generally balanced impedance.
Physical limitations for board-to-board connections in some instances require the use of right angle connectors. When right angle connectors are used to carry signals, problems can be caused by the differences in impedance of each row of contacts.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art right angle board-to-board connector. As shown, the prior art right angle board-to-board connector includes three connector pins each having right angle configurations and having respective lengths of 2X, 4X, and 6X. In the prior art right angle three row board-to-board connector, the impedance including resistance and inductance of the three pins is proportional to the respective pen length 2X, 4X, and 6X. The unbalanced pin impedance of the prior art right angle board-to-board connector limits the use for this connector, particularly for carrying high frequency signals.
One known right angle connector addresses balancing the resistance of the pins of the connector, while maintaining the conventional pin configuration, as shown in FIG. 1. In this connector the thickness of the pins are varied to so that each pin has a resistance substantially equal to the other pins. While the difference in resistance is balanced by making the longer pins thicker, the pin lengths remain the same as the conventional pin configuration shown in FIG. 1, so that inductance in the pins is not balanced.
With high speed signals, it is important to substantially balance the total impedance including resistance and inductance of the multiple pins in the connector.
A need exists for an improved right angle board-to-board connector. It is desirable to provide a right angle board-to-board connector having generally balanced impedance.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a right angle board-to-board connector having generally balanced impedance. Other important objects of the present invention are to provide such a right angle board-to-board connector having generally balanced impedance substantially without negative effect and that overcome many of the disadvantages of prior art arrangements.
In brief, a right angle board-to-board connector is provided with generally balanced impedance. The right angle board-to-board connector includes a plurality of connector pins. Each of the connector pins has a generally right angle configuration. The connector pins are spaced apart by a substantially uniform spacing along respective connector mating pin faces. Selected connector pins have substantially equal length. For example, each of the connector pins has substantially equal length or selected pairs of the connector pins has substantially equal length.
In accordance with features of the invention, the connector pins are laterally offset to provide a predefined space between the connector pins at pin crossover locations.